Spider-Girl: Petricia Phillips
by chantelgother
Summary: When Petricia Phillips's family moves from Albany to Queens, her life turns upside down. Not only must she deal with going to a new high school, making new friends, and getting used to a big city, but also choosing responsibility from the power she is given soon after her move.
1. chapter 1

**This is basically like a prologue. The first couple chapters will probably be a set up to the main story. My OC is another version of Spider-Girl, not the one from the comics. This story will probably be based from the TV show and also a bit from all of the movies. I of course don't own Spider-Man or any of the characters from the show, movies, or comics, just my OCs. This is my first story on this site. Thanks for being patient. :)**

Rebecca Phillips took in the view over the icy body of water underneath the long bridge they drove on. The music in the car blared through the speakers, vibrating the whole car and causing her friends to sing at the top of their lungs. What could she expect from a bunch of 14-year-old girls who were full of sugar and up at 2 AM? She happily joined in their antics in the heat of the moment, everyone having a good time. This had actually been a fun birthday.

They were nearly across the bridge when the vibration of the car turned into a jarring shake. The girls paused in their fun, an unsettling tension washing over the party group. The shaking only got worse.

The bridge swayed, the cables whipping with the rocking movements of the Earth. Rebecca's heart thudded wildly.

 _Earthquake._

A chorus of screams rang over the music as the car suddenly lurched, throwing Rebecca against her seatbelt. A hole gaped in front of them, seeming to suck them in. By the time the quaking ceased, the car hovered halfway into the gap that revealed the dark, churning waves below.

"Nobody move!" Her mother shouted from the front seat.

Rebecca froze. She dared to peer over the edge of the car and into the monstrous abyss. She regretted the decision immdeiately, closing her eyes as she sucked in a sharp breath. The blood rushed in her ears and whimpers circulated the car.

Then, another noise filled her ears; it was like that of a thousand blenders floating above them. That's when she finally peeled her eyes open and saw the helicopters.

 _Thank goodness._

"Stay still!" Someone shouted over some sort of megaphone. "We're coming to get you!"

Rebecca felt her heart leap in her chest when the car edged forward slightly.

The helicopter was descending, now, slowly. But as it neared the bridge cables, a spark flew with an unpleasant noise. The helicopter reared away.

The car lurched forward again. Rebecca couldn't slow her breathing as she tried desperately not to think about being trapped in that cold water.

"Hold tight!" They called from the helicopter.

Rebecca gasped in fear as she felt the vehichle starting to roll again. Then, it stopped.

"Woah! Don't think that's the ideal swimming area!" a voice quipped. Rebecca slowly opened her eyes again. The car was webbed to the road. Suddenly, the car door was thrust off and a masked figure in a skin-tight suit popped his head into the car. "Yeah, you guys are definately not dressed for a dive."

The man in the suit started to unbuckle Rebecca's friends and carefully pull them from the car. Rebecca waited anxiously, grasping her mother's hand. Her mother, too was safely tugged from the vehichle. Rebecca breathed out in relief. Now it would be her turn.

The man peeked into the car just as it started rolling again. Rebecca screamed as the car rushed forward and she was yanked to safety. She only dared to look just in time to see the car sink into the black water. She found herself still clutching her savior. She slowly looked up.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked as he set her down.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, of course. Sorry about your car."

"Becca!" Her mother wrapped her in her arms, kissing her forehead.

"I'm okay, Mom."

Her mom turned to Spider-Man. "Thank you."

The Web-Slinger saluted them, then swung away with a flick of his wrist.

"Spider-Man," Rebecca repeated with a smile.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The story will pick up more soon! Constructive criticism is welcome. :)**


	2. 2 - School's Out

**Meet Petricia! Yes, she will get powers soon, probably next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Hang in there for the next chapter!**

Everyone stood at the back of the classroom, waiting for the final bell to ring and release them for the Summer. I leaned against the wall as the clock slowly counted down to the end of my stay at this high school.

Finally, the bell sounded and teens rushed out of the classroom that had held them captive for the past nine months. I followed them, trying not to get pummeled on this, the last, day of school.

I walked out of my high school's doors for the last in forever, probably, and met my two best friends.

Ally squeezed me in the tightest hug imaginable. "I can't believe you're leaving us!" she whined.

Chloe joined the hug. "We are going to hang out like everyday before you move!"

I nodded in agreement and took off for my car. The metallic red vehichle my mom drove was fairly new. Our last car was somewhere at the bottom of a river.

My sister was already in the frontseat.

"You gonna miss it?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," I answered simply.

Rebecca just bit her lip and nodded. Unlike me, she was excited for the move. It wasn't like she wouldn't miss her friends but she was too stoked about the possibility of seeing Spider-Man to be melancholy about the move.

About a month after the end of school, I was yet again in that red van. This time, however, I was cramped with all three of my siblings, my mom, about a trillion boxes, and several candy wrappers.

Rebecca sat next to me, reading her comic, oblivious to the very uneventful events surrounding her. Mom's oldies played on the radio, my younger brother, Logan started fighting with my older sister, Emily.

"Stop kicking my seat!" she squeeled.

"Well if you would scoot your chair up, I wouldn't have to!"

"You chose to sit behind me."

"You're giving me no leg room!"

"Whatever, you have plenty of room."

"You mean _you_ have plenty of room!"

This went on for another ten minutes before Mom told Emily to scoot her chair up a bit.

Being a bit of a science nerd myself, and finding no other means of entertainment, I started asking Rebecca questions.

"So, Spider-Man can climb up walls and things? Shoots webs? What else can he do?"

Her eyes lit up.

 _Please tell me I'm not going to regret asking._

She closed her comic, excitedly. "Actually, some people have this theory that he made his own devices that shoot the webs, anyways. Some people think he has this Spider-Sense; it's like this precognative signal that alerts him to danger right before it happens! But we know for sure that he has the proportionate strength of a spider, which means-"

"He's really strong," I finished.

"Right! And he's super agile and just awesome and-"

"Wait, so how did he get his...yknow?"

"Powers?" She took in a gasp of air. "Well, most people believe what the Spider-Man Museum believes which is that he was basically bitten by this radioactive spider that Oscorp had created."

"Oscorp?" I'd heard of that place. Only one of the biggest names in science and technology, Norman Osborn, had founded it.

"Yeah."

That peaked my interests just a bit.

"So do they know who was over that project?"

"Huh?" Rebecca had already turned back to her comic.

"I mean, who created this radioactive-spider-thing?"

"Oh. Um. I can't remember their names. I do, however, remember that the project was supposed to be confidendtial, but somehow the information was leaked. I can't remember how, though."

I laid my head back against the seat. Then a crazy idea popped into my head.

"Is Oscorp taking interns?"

"What? I don't know."

I let her go back to reading her comicbook. Maybe, just maybe, something good would come out of this move. Somehow, maybe, I could get an in at Oscorp. That would certainly be a cool job.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Where did you say we were going to school, again?"

"Midtown Science."

I thought for a moment. Maybe I could get a scholarship? I quickly pushed the idea from my mind. I was one of one million sixteen-year-olds dreaming about working at Oscorp. So I had about an 1/1 million chance.

"Are we there yet?" Logan whined.

"About another hour. Dad's already there with the moving truck."

"An hour!?" he moaned.

I rolled my eyes and threw my earbuds in. I could see Rebecca earnestly searching outside the windows, as if she expected to see Spider-Man swinging around somewhere.

We were soon out of the car and unloading all of our things. I was grateful to be able to move my legs again.

"Well, looks like Dad and I have a lot of yardwork to do," my mother observed, putting a positive spin on the dead lawn.

The house towered above me like a bad dream. It was thin and tall, as houses were in big cities, to provide space for more houses. It's blue color was half washed off.

"And painting," I added under my breath.

A couple of the neighbors had come to welcome us and help move our things inside. I figured I should try and help as much as I could. I helped carry boxes of various household items into the house, working up a bit of a sweat.

"What's your name?"

I turned to see a boy about my age, maybe a bit older than me, holding a box at his hip. His brown hair was a bit ruffled.

"Uh, Petricia. But everyone calls me Trish."

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker." We shook hands. "I live a couple houses down, my Aunt and I. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah. You, too." He seemed nice enough. "Thank for helping," I added.

"It's no problem." He smiled.

He must have been totally ripped or something because I could have sworn the box he was carrying had like ten 50 lbs weights. Unless I read it wrong.

"What's that?" I asked him when I saw some sort of bracelet around his wrist. Maybe it was a watch?

"Oh. That's just...sciency stuff. I'm a bit of a nerd."

He quickly covered it with his long sleeve.

"I'm a bit of a nerd myself." I smiled.

Maybe it would be easier to make friends than I thought.

It took hours, but we finally emptied the truck.

"So can we go to the museum tomorrow?" Rebecca begged.

"Well we have a lot of organizing to do-"

"But it would get us out of the house a while so that you and dad could work more efficiently on things we can't help with without us in the way."

My sister certainly had her ways of persuasion when it came to Spider-Man.

"Fine. But only for a couple hours. And you are going to have to help with all of this after you get back"

"Okay!" Rebecca squeeled.

 _Guess who is going to have to accompany her there_ _? Me_. _Yay..._

 **Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will arrive soon! :)**


	3. Museum

**I don't own anything Marvel or Spider-Man related! Please Enjoy! :)**

The taxi let us off in front of a vast, white building. Of course I had to go with my sister because Emily was too busy sleeping or whatever she claimed to be busy doing.

Rebecca squeeled as we neared the entrance. We waited in a long line, Rebecca trying to point things out to me that she could see from where we were in line.

"Oh! I bet that's the panel that talks about his Spidey-Sense!"

I just nodded. "Oh cool."

We were finally let through the stuffy line and into the actual exhibit area. Rebecca pretty much dragged me everywhere.

"See!? Look at how many people he's saved! An estimated 12,789! And that's only the ones they know about! That's me..."

I shook my sister out of her daydream. "Becca! Come on. You've been staring at those statistics for about 20 minutes now!"

"No! Not 20!" she objected, but let me pull her away to another exhibit. She perked up again once she saw it. "Yes! This talks about the radicoactive spiders Oscorp produced!"

My interest peaked a bit at the mention of Oscorp. "Who was over the project? Does it say?"

"Um..." She slid her finger along the script. "Dr. Curtis Connors and Richard Parker."

"Connors..." The name was familiar. Before I had a chance to dig through the vault of my brain to pull out the answer to where I had heard that name before, Rebecca had bolted off again.

"Becca! Wait up!"

She stood in front of a dark wall with a large glass window. A small door stood to the side of it with a sign that said, " **Authorized Personnel Only** ," and, " **Danger! Research in Progress."**

"Look!" Her eyes were wide as she looked through the glass. There were several spiders all lined up in a tangle of webs, each in seperate cases.

They looked like normal spiders to me.

"You're sure these are 'radioactive?'"

"What!? It's not like they would be glowing green!"

"Right. But I mean, do you think they would keep something that dangerous in a museum? They probably caught a bunch of spiders off the street and-"

"Oh but look! There's research equipment back there! I want to see!"

Of course she wasn't listening to me.

"Oh sure except it clearly says on the door that only specialized personnel are allowed back there."

"But I just want to see it really quick. I can just peak inside."

"It says 'Danger' for a reason, I'm guessing. Besides, it's not like they would just leave the door unlocked-" My sister had already cracked the door open to look inside.

"You said yourself they probably aren't even the real deal anyways, right?" Then she slipped into the room.

"Becca!" I hissed. I peered around before reluctantly following.

I entered a small room full of lab equipment and scattered documents. I found my sister peering at the spiders from this side of the glass.

"See!? It's totally a better view from in here!"

"We aren't supposed to be back here!"

"Hold up!" She squeeled in excitement. She unhooked a latch and slid the small panel of one of the glass cases open to peer at the spider inside.

"What are you doing!? Are you crazy!?"

"It's not going anywhere!"

I rushed over to her, clutching her shoulders to pull her away from the spiders. She struggled against me for a moment but finally resigned with a huff.

"You're gonna get us thrown in jail or something!"

Rebecca frowned, hopefully realising how stupid she had been.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

I rolled my eyes then turned back to close the glass case. But the spider was... _missing._

"Becca!" My sister had already trugged out of the room. "You lost a creepy spider! Becca!" I hastily looked around the floor near my feet.

 _I can't beleive her!_

"Ow!" My hand stung.

I flung a spider off my hand with a yelp of surprise and ran out of the room like a madman, slamming the door behind me.

 _It was probably just a harmless spider. Completely fake; not radioactive at all.._

I grunted, looking down at my hand. A small bite seathed at my skin. It looked normal enough. I sighed in relief.

"There you are! What took you so long!?" My sister smirked.

I yanked my sister by her collar. "We're leaving. Now."

"What!? Why!?"

"I am so done with you!"

"What!? I'm sorry I went somewhere I shouldn't have! I was just excited! Come on!"

"No! I'm leaving. And I'm the one with money for a taxi. So you can either spend the night here or-"

"Alright! Fine!"

My hand burned.

Rebecca and I stumbled into a taxi. My sister just stared out the window with a pout written on her face and her arms folded.

"Oh grow up," I mumbled.

She didn't respond.

 _Is the AC on?_

It suddenly felt like I was roasting in an oven.

"Could you turn the AC on?"

"It _is_ on," Becca muttered.

My forehead broke out into a sweat.

"Maybe turn it up?" The driver was nice enough to do so, as I heard the click of the AC.

I laid my head back on the seat as a sudden wave of exhaustion struck me. My eyelids threatened to droop shut several times. The temperature around me didn't seem to feel any less suffocating. I finally let my eyes close, sweat dripping from my face. I heard my sister say something about wanting to go back to the museum later on. I simply grunted in reply. That's when the nausea rolled in. I groaned, turning in my seat.

When we stopped in front of the house, Rebecca had to take the money for the taxi out of my pocket. I tumbled out of the car and nearly fell before Becca yanked me back onto my feet. The whole world was fuzzy.

"You okay!? Trish!?"

"M'fine," I mumbled.

She helped me inside the house and up to my room. Mom and Dad must have been in the basement.

"You sick?"

I nodded groggily. "I just need sleep." She begrudgingly left me at my room to let me rest.

Suddenly I was freezing cold. My stomach still felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. I leaned against my doorframe.

I glanced down at my hand. The bite was huge and swollen. I tumbled towards my bed but the world spun around me. The last thing I heard was my ragged breathing as the world went black.

 **New chapter coming soon! Hope you liked this one. ;)**


	4. Whoops

**Thank you for reviews! Thanks to reviews I have been reminded to add more description of my characters which I will try to do from now on. Thank you for that reminder!**

 **Warning: A bit of blood, nothing serious. Hope you enjoy this chapter, especially after I left you off on that cliff hanger.**

I blinked open my eyes slowly, waiting for the landscape of my new room to come into focus. There was my dresser, my bed covered in green sheets, and my tall mirror, leaned up against the wall. I slowly sat up, blinking at the image of my blue eyes and bark-colored hair reflected back at me. Someone had put a blanket over me. Then the memory crashed in on me.

I jolted to my feet, staring down at my hand. Only a small bump remained of the spider bite.

 _"Wait, so how did he get his...yknow?_

 _"P_ _owers? Well, most people believe what the Spider-Man Museum believes which is that he was basically bitten by this radioactive spider that Oscorp had created."_

 _But I'm fine. Nothing happened. Just some spider they found off the street..._ _How long have I been out?_

I glanced around my room but my clock must not have been unpacked yet. I pulled out my phone.

 **11:27 PM**

"Eight hours!?"

I scuffled out of my room. I felt fine now; great, in fact. I scrambled down the stairs to where Emily still sat on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn. She glanced back and forth between her phone and the TV, her brown hair done up in a messy bun.

"Have a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, I know you got sick."

"I didn't just get sick I-"

My head buzzed. No, it tingled. No, it vibrated. One can't really describe it.

I caught the pillow just in time before it hit me in the back of the head.

"Logan!"

"Becca dared me to!"

"Did not!" A muffled response came from down the hall.

"Nice catch," Emily said nonchalantly.

Logan giggled and scurried away as I chucked the pillow back at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Oof! Hey!"

"Nice shot." Emily smirked.

"You should be in bed, anyway!" I called after him.

"Whatever," he whined, retreating back to his room.

I rubbed the back of my neck. What was that weird buzzing in my head?

"Didn't think you could throw that far." Emily chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

I sighed. "Have Mom and Dad unpacked the cups and stuff?"

"I think so."

"And they're still in the basement, then?"

"Yep."

I headed for the kitchen, groaning at all the unfamilair cupboards I would have to search through. I nearly ripped one cupboard door off its hinges.

"Whoops?...Great quality cupboards.Sure."

When I closed the cupboard again, the door fell completely off. Luckily, I somehow dodged it before it landed where my foot had been a moment ago.

I was a bit more careful with the other cupboards until I found the glass cups I was looking for. I gingerly took one from the cupboard, but I must have set it down too hard, as it shattered on the counter.

"Are you kidding me!?"

I carefully stepped around shards of glass strewn on the tile floor and peaked back into the living room.

"Em, do you know where the broom is?"

"Nice going."

"I know I'm a clutz. Now where's the broom?"

"As far as I know, it's in the pantry."

"...so it's in the kitchen...beyond the vast desolation of glass and splintered cupboard doors..." I sighed.

I slid carefully around the other side of the counter. Bad idea. I was pressed up against the wall, keeping my distance from the treachorous remains of the glass. When I finally reached the pantry, I discovered a new dilemma.

I moved forward and my hands did not.

 _What the...?_

I tugged, but my hands stuck to the wall.

"What did I do now!? Get glue on my hands!? Was the paint not dry or something!?"

I hated to put my feet on the wall, but I figured I had already made a mess, so I did, for leverage.

Realisation struck me too late. Soon, both of my feet were stuck on the wall.

"What the heck!? Emily! Help!"

"With what!?"

"Why is this wall sticky!?"

"What wall!?"

"Come here!"

"Why!?"

"Help me!"

"Okay let me just finish this text!"

I moaned, tugging again in one last futile attempt.

 _"So, Spider-Man can climb up walls and things?"_

I froze. No...

"Gah!" I was released from the wall, suddenly falling to the floor. "Ow."

I panicked, glass pricking at my arms. I was too in shock to groan in pain just yet.

"This can't be...This isn't..."

I sat up, careful not to touch anymore glass. I peered down at my hands, the blood rushing in my ears.

"I...this isn't happening."

Emily's voice startled me. "I'm almost done, just a sec!"

"Uh-uh-Nevermind! I'm good!"

"I'm coming. Just a sec!"

"N-no! I mean-uh-you don't have to!"

"Be right there!"

I snatched the broom and started sweeping hurriedly at the shards of glass, some stained a bit red.

"Trish! What did you do!?"

"Don't worry! I'll take care of it! Just...please don't tell Mom and Dad I already broke our new house."

"Is that blood!?"

"No! It's juice," I lied.

"Juice?"

"Hence the whole I-need-a-cup thing."

She looked skeptical for a moment but just rolled her eyes at me. "I won't tell. But you owe me one."

Thankfully, she was too focused on her phone to think twice about the "juice" on my arms.

I heaved a sigh of relief. I didn't stay relaxed for very long, however.

 _The spider-bite. Did it really...?_

It took me a a couple tries to unstick my hands from the broom.

 _"Some people think he has this Spider-Sense; it's like this precognative signal that alerts him to danger right before it happens! But we know for sure that he has the proportionate strength of a spider, which means-"_

 _"He's really strong."_

 _"Right! And he's super agile and just awesome and-"_

I shook my head to clear it.

 _Super strength? Check. Spider-Sense? Was that that weird buzz in my head right before I caught the pillow? Agility: Check. Climbing up walls?_

I stared down at my hands.

 _Check._

My heart skipped a beat.

 _So ma_ _ybe they weren't just some spiders they got off the street..._

 **Hope you found it interesting! New chapter coming soon!**


	5. Dream?

**Thanks for reviewing! Reviews have helped me remember aspects of my story that I need to continue with and build on and inspire me! I don't own Marvel, Spider-Man, the movies, comics, or any of their characters! This chapter will be a bit shorter but I hope you like it! :)**

It took me almost an hour to clean up the mess in the kitchen. It didn't help that I was basically numb from my sudden realisation.

 _Maybe if I go to bed, I'll wake up, and it'll have all been a dream._

I cleaned the small cuts on my arms and my hand before retiring to bed like a zombie. It took me an eternity to fall asleep, however, as my brain wouldn't shut off. I couldn't blame it after what had happened today and after the very long nap I had earlier. But I eventually slipped into sleep.

"Time to get up! Mom said we have to start getting used to waking up early for school!"

I jolted up in bed as Logan banged on my door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!"

A knot formed in my stomach when I remembered what had happened last night. I glanced down at my arms where there should have been several cuts, but there were none. No scrapes, or scabs, or anything.

 _Maybe that_ was _just a dream_

I sighed in relief. I mean, of course that was a dream. Me getting bitten by some radioactive spider and getting freaky spider powers and wrecking the house? Crazy; except for the whole wrecking the house part. I am a clutz.

I tumbled out of bed and got ready for the day.

 _I'm starving._

I hustled down the stairs to grab something to eat. I could hear Logan still upstairs banging on Emily's door.

 _Good luck with that._

There was something off about the kitchen. The cupboard door was missing...

 _That's a coincidence...right?_

I shook my head. There was no way I actually had those weird abilities. I pushed away the thought that it had really happened and rummaged through the fridge. I pulled out an apple and went to wash it at the sink, but my hand didn't.

I moaned. Of course my hand was stuck to the fridge door. I yanked it away and leaned back on the counter in disbelief.

 _Okay, so how come I don't have any cuts on my arms?_

I was trying to process everything when Rebecca stumbled into the room groggily.

"Excuse me." She headed for the fridge.

I really did try to move out of the way, but my hands were now stuck to the counter. I facepalmed internally and backed up into the counter as far as possible. My sister gave me a weird look.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna stay here and-uh-sorry."

She grabbed a yogurt and left the room, glancing back at me as I awkwardly stood there at the counter. I sighed again as she went back upstairs.

 _Alright. Spider-Man does this everyday. How hard can it be?_

I took a deep breath and focused until I willed my hands from the counter. I groaned and massaged my forehead.

I examined my arms again.

 _Of course._

I scrambled back up the stairs and knocked on Rebecca's door.

"What is it?"

 _J_ _ust pretend you're super curious because of the museum yesterday._

"Um...I was just wondering...you know the museum got me thinking and I was just wondering if...Spider-Man had a healing factor?"

I could hear my sister's voice brighten. "Yeah! We have a ton of evidence that that's the case! He's been seriously injured several times and is seen back swinging around a day or two later!"

 _That explains a lot._

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

I sat against my sister's door, lost in thought. There really was no denying it now; I basically-no not basically-I _had_ super powers. And I didn't know how to feel about it. Would it have other side effects? Would it change me? Harm me?

 _If I could get to a lab...test my blood._.. _Oscorp!_

If only I could get in Oscorp, even just once, I could get some answers. I certainly wouldn't be disappointed if I got an internship there; that was probably my dream job. So it was decided; if I could get an internship at Oscorp I could advance in a scientific field _and_ figure out what was going on with me. There was just one problem: How was I supposed to get an internship at Oscorp?

 **New chapter coming soon! I hope you enjoyed as always!**


	6. Cake

**Heyo everyone! Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Spider-Man, or any characters from the comics, movies, or the TV show.** **I'll try to update regularly once a week from now on. Sorry this is a bit of a filler but we're about to get more into the story. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

The whole cause of our move was because Mom's job required it. Her boss needed her out here at the Queens facility of the travel agency. I still was a bit bitter about that. Dad made money by fixing up cars. Of course, being new here, he didn't have any clients yet.

While Mom went into work, Dad insisted on going to talk to some of the neighbors. We took the brownies Mom made this morning and I was forced back outside of the comfort of the house and out into the world.

I jumped at every small sound. Whether my dad was just adjusting his grip on the brownies and causing the tinfoil to crinkle under his fingers, or my siblings scuffing their shoes on the sidewalk, I was startled.

I was still flustered and a bit nervous to even be around anyone at the time, the time being just a morning after finding out I had super powerpowers.

I thought about telling my parents or maybe Rebecca, but I realised that even if I worked up the courage to do so, I wouldn't really know how.

I had never bitten my lip or rubbed my arm self-consciously as much as I did while walking a few feet down this street.

The next door neighbor was a newlywed who accepted the brownies graciously and had a small conversation with my dad about the neighborhood. At the house next to them, nobody answered the door. And one more house over, a nice older lady with white hair answered the door.

I only started paying some attention to their chat when she said her name was May Parker.

 _This must be where Peter lives._

According to his aunt, Peter's parents had passed away in a car accident, and his Uncle had passed away only about two years ago. I felt bad for Peter.

His aunt accepted the brownies, but left us with a treat as well.

When we left the house, Logan proclaimed, "I like that lady cause she gave us cake."

I think we had all been thinking it.

I was grateful to return to the house. It may not have been much of a home to me quite yet, but I felt like it hid me from prying eyes and kept me from being under the microscope. I scolded myself internally for being so paranoid. When Mom came home and announced we were going last minute school-supply shopping, my stomach sunk.

While at the store, in front of too many people, I couldn't focus on shopping. I kept my hands tucked into me, my arms folded, for fear they might accidentally cling to something in the store.

Rebecca kept giving me weird looks. It seemed she could tell something was up. Out of all of my siblings, Rebecca probably got me the most. She could definitely pick out when I wasn't myself, while the others went on, oblivious.

I tried to ignore her questioning gaze during the whole trip, and when we returned home, I scrambled out of the car and into the house.

As I lay in my bed that night, I tried to reconcile with my mind, trying to get it to go to sleep. But the fact that tomorrow I would be starting my Junior year at a new high school, with no friends except my sisters, and with the unwanted ability to climb up walls and accidentally break things, doesn't make it any easier to stop thinking. Great. And now I would be thoroughly exhausted.

It was at this point where I seriously considered telling Rebecca. If anyone could help me, it was probably the biggest Spider-Man fangirl that ever lived. But when I thought of telling her, my stomach knotted in foreboding. Would I even be able to admit that first of all, I was wrong about the spiders, second of all, that I now had the powers of Spider-Man, and third of all, that I had no idea what I was doing? The one thing that made me continually push away the notion to tell her, was the thought of how she would react. I could very easily see her flip out or maybe accidentally blab it to the world. I imagined pretty much every single possibility possible.

I could see her staring at me constantly. Or she could use me to do her chores. Or she could use me to become popular at school, proclaiming down the streets of our new high school that her sister was best friends with Spider-Man. It exhausted me just thinking about it. Maybe that was why I finally managed to fade into sleep.

 **As always, I hope you were entertained! New chapter coming soon!**


	7. Sticky Situations

**Hey guys! I think from now on I'll try to update once a week on Saturdays. Since this chapter is a bit of a short one, I'll try to make up for it by uploading two chapters by Saturday. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the awesome reviews!**

I practiced controlling my abilities for about an hour before we left for school. I had plenty of time as I had woken up extremely early.

And now I stood in front of my new high school, books tucked close to me, looking up at the big sign that read:

 **Midtown Science High School**

I already knew I would have a hard time on this first day of my Junior year, at a new high school, knowing pretty much nobody, and not acquainted with the various traditions of the school, nor having any idea where anything in the school was. So not only was it the scariest day anyways, but now I had strange abilities I could only half control and a head too full of questions to completely concentrate on this new environment I had been shoved into.

And so with this all in mind, I heaved a sigh, then walked into the ominous building I would call high school from now on.

"Hey! Wait up!" My sister called after me. I waited anxiously for Rebecca to catch up and set off to find my locker. I kept my hands to myself, clutching the straps of my backpack so tightly my knuckles started turning white. I glanced around the already crowded hallway, as if I was afraid someone would be able to see right through me and somehow discover I was a freak.

"You okay?"

Rebecca's voice brought me out of my whirlpool of muddled thoughts and fears.

"Fine."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. Just nervous."

"Me too."

Suddenly my head did that buzzing thing it did. What was that called again? Spider-Sense? So what was about to-?

I narrowly dodged a spitball and instead, it hit Peter.

 _Peter?_

Someone from behind laughed like a giant oaf. I turned to see a tall kid with blonde, spikey hair.

"Nice one, Flash," one of his friends told him.

I could tell Peter was trying to ignore them. The redhead he was talking with glared at Flash.

"How'd you dodge that?"

I turned back to my sister, a confused look on her face.

"I...heard it...?"

"I didn't hear anything-"

"Come on, I don't want to be late." I took off before she could say anything else. She scampered after me.

It was hard to focus all day, so it was a good thing we mostly went over the rules of every class. Hopefully I wouldn't actually break any of them without knowing it.

But the period I had the hardest time focusing in, was biology. Every time the teacher mentioned DNA or mutation, I jumped a little. What was worse was that Peter Parker was in my class. He probably thought I was crazy by now.

 _So much for starting fresh, having a new reputation,_ not _being the nerd or the freak._

We even had to take a 100-question pretest. That was so fun...

I kept glancing over at the microscopes in the room, as if everyone was waiting to test my blood or some other nonsense. I was getting nervous and worked up for no reason. But the test was thankfully over quickly.

"...and of course there is the end of year Biology Final..."

 _What if I don't even make it to the final? What if this kills me first? What if my body reacts differently than Spider-Man and I-_

"...and there is an essay due by Friday."

Alarms went off in my head; no, not my spider-sense. It was more like someone hit the panic button in my head. I screamed internally.

Then there was that one miserable moment where I couldn't get my hand to let go of my pencil for like a whole two minutes. And of course, when I went to stand up, I had to grapple with my arm to get my hand to come loose from the desk.

 _Could this day get any worse?_

"Hey!"

I turned to let Peter catch up to me in the hallway.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Fine. Thanks."

"You sure?"

I thought for a split second about why he was asking. Was it that obvious that my life was basically scattered into pieces right now?

"Yeah."

"Well. If you ever need anything, I live just down the street."

"Thanks."

He gave me a warm smile, which I would have appreciated much more in different circumstances.

"See ya around."

I waved to him and headed to where the bus, like a prison, would hold me captive in my torment until I got home.

 **Thanks for "Sticking" with this story. Pun intended. XD New chapter coming pretty soon to make up for the past couple chapters being shorter.**


	8. Bustle

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long! The next chapter will be up by the end of the day since I said I would publish two chapters by Saturday this time.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, Marvel, or any of the Marvel comics, movies, or TV shows. I just own my OCs. :)** **Hope you enjoy!**

The dreaded transportation of despair and chaos. The horrid, menacing vehicle of death and sorrow: The bus. Okay so maybe I was exaggerating just a bit. But the moment I stepped onto the bus, the smell of sweaty teenagers and overpowering cologne struck my nose. I nearly gagged, but somehow made it to the back, climbed easily over kids' legs sticking out into the aisle; who knew weather they purposely intended to trip me or not?

I waved to Peter as I past him, eventually throwing myself down towards the back, Rebecca sitting next to me. Emily sat across from us with her earbuds in, finally joining us.

"So how was the first day of school?" I was shocked when Emily spoke to us.

Rebecca didn't hesitate. "Well, I can already tell Chemistry is going to be tough but I think I already made a friend in that class and the lunch was okay, a lot better than middle school..."

While she was ranting, I may have zoned out just a bit. The past couple days' events were warrying me just thinking about them. The move to a big city, the spider bite, the weird abilities, the horrible homework and-

 _I forgot to ask about the internship!_

I facepalmed internally.

"Trish!"

I jumped.

"What!?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Uh..."

"How was your day?"

"Oh...Uh...Good."

I already felt rotten for not telling her about the whole, "I have freakish abilities," thing. Now I just felt empty not being able to express myself on how horrible a day I was having.

"You want to be more specific or?..."

"Nope. I'm good. Same old back to school routine."

There was no way she was buying it. I could tell by how she raised one eyebrow and pursed her lips in thought, staring straight into my eyes as if this were an interrogation. But she eventually looked away and instead buried her face in a comic.

And then my head buzzed and I panicked, jolting out of my seat. I make some pretty dumb decisions sometimes. Okay, a lot of times.

A loud pop rang through my ears and the bus screeched sideways, veering towards-I couldn't see where it was veering towards, having already been knocked off my feet and lying on the ground with a fat lip.

Screams and high-pitched banshee shrieks pierced the air; it must have been the sopranos from choir.

We jolted to a stop, my face taking another blow to the seat I lay on the ground by.

 _And th_ _is is why the seats are soft; because there are idiots like me who stand up when they are alerted ahead of time to danger._

I suppose I use sarcasm to cope with panic.

I clutched onto the seat and pulled myself up to see the front end of the bus jutting out over the end of the road, having made a large gap in the railing that was _supposed_ to prevent this exact thing from happening.

 _Buses._

It seems the panic and hysteria was mainly in the portion of the bus currently getting a great view of the highway below.

I whipped around to see one of my sisters had taken out her headphones for once. And the other was curled into herself on the seat.

I was about to go try and comfort her when she stood.

"Spider-Man!"

 _Where did_ he _come from!?_

She wasn't blind. Spider-Man was suddenly in the bus.

"Hey, it's alright, everyone! Just calm down! I mean you've been on worse bus rides, am I right?" Instead of laughter, he was met with more panicked squeals. "Tough crowd." Rebecca's eyes were almost as wide as the universe. "Everyone to the back of the bus!"

Teens started clamouring to the back, headed right for me. My life flashed before my eyes. And then the bus creaked and swayed, and my life flashed before my eyes again.

Spider-Man was outside, tugging at the exterior of the bus, trying to get it to stop moving.

"He's not strong enough," Rebecca breathed, watching through the window. "There's too many of us."

And then there was that moment. Maybe it's that moment that the main character of any superhero movie gets when they realise what they have to do. It's thrown right in their face, and they choose to accept their fate. I guess something like that happened to me, except a lot less dramatically and not in slow motion at all.

The chaos of the back of the bus provided me an escape. I slipped under all of the seats, gagging whenever I felt some hardened gum scrape along my leg. It was in these adventurous seconds that I realised my lip was bleeding. After reaching the end of the crowd, I pulled myself out from under the seats and looked around to make sure no one was paying me any attention. Then I hopped on top of the seats and exited through the hatch in the roof called the emergency exit. I think this counted as an emergency.

I slid off the bus as quietly as possible. I snuck to the front of the bus, staying hidden. I didn't think, I just grabbed the bus and started pulling.

My arms screamed with pain and effort and my feet slid along the pavement until the bus was finally back on the road.

And then I had that one other moment in all the movies. I heaved a sigh in exhaustion, gazing down at my hands in amazement.

I looked around. Students started piling out of the bus in a frenzy. I quickly joined the frazzled group and put on my best, "I am panicking because our bus nearly fell off a cliff," look.

The police finally got there. I saw Rebecca call after Spider-Man as he swung away, then I hurriedly rushed over to her.

 **Hope you enjoyed! You won't have to wait very long for the next chapter! :)**


	9. Reflections of a Great First Day

**Sorry this one is a bit late but I would rather give you a bit longer of a chapter and make you wait a bit longer than give you a really short one. Sorry this one isn't super long. I will be writing longer chapters soon. Also, don't be alarmed at the joke about sopranos in the last chapter. It's okay for me to make that joke because I am a soprano in choir. XD And also, this chapter gets angsty, emotional, and warning: there is a bit of minor PTSD throughout this story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel**.

Thankfully, nobody knew I had had a bloody lip, as the small wound had healed itself very nicely in less than an hour.

I could tell my sister wasn't in a very good place, emotionally. When we got home, she went straight to her room. She hadn't said anything since the incident, not even about Spider-Man. It was usually hard to get her to be quiet. So I did what any good sister would do, and bothered her about it.

I knocked softly on her door.

"Can I come in?"

At first, I got no response. But then I heard a small mumble. "I guess."

I opened the door and gingerly stepped inside, making sure not to break anything as I softly shut it.

My sister was curled up on her bed, facing the wall. I sat next to her on her bed.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Rebecca rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Well, you don't seem fine."

"I'm fine. That's why I shouldn't be so shaken."

She had already been in this type of situation before. It must not have been easy to be reminded of it.

"It's okay to be scared or-"

"I'm not scared! I just...It won't go away..."

She was referring to the night of her birthday. I thought my sister was okay. She had refused the counseling my mom had tried to talk her into. But I started to wonder if maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe she was still just a bit shaken and she'd be a lot better by tomorrow.

"I'm so sorry about today."

"It's not your fault."

"Hey. At least you saw Spider-Man again, like you'd hoped you would here."

Rebecca smiled a bit. "Yeah."

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to think about it, okay?"

"Yeah."

I couldn't expect her to just stop thinking about it, but I could try to give her something else to think about.

"You know, Spider-Man got to that bus pretty fast. He must live nearby. He might even go to our school!"

Rebecca's smiled grew wider. "I'm going to figure out who he is someday so I can thank him personally."

I chuckled a bit. "I bet he's really cute."

Rebecca's cheeks turned a bit red. I had done my job and gotten things off her mind a bit.

"Well he has to have some pretty great muscles." Rebecca giggled.

I ruffled her hair a bit, then stood to leave. But just as I reached for the doorknob, my sister called my name.

"Trish, do you think I'm brave?"

I was caught a bit off guard by the inquiry.

I turned back to her. "Of course. You've been through a lot and you're still standing. You're very strong. You picked yourself up and had the bravery to keep going, even when things got tough."

Rebecca's eyes lit up a bit.

I stepped out of the room but just sat against her door, lost in thought for a few minutes.

 _I pushed a bus back onto the road._

Okay so I _helped_ push a bus back onto the road. Nevertheless, I helped save lives today, including my siblings'. It felt pretty good.

At this point, I got that crazy idea that maybe I could be a hero, like Spider-Man. As soon as the thought entered my mind, I shoved it out with all sorts of logic. Reasoning flailed about in my head.

I would suck at being a superhero. I wouldn't have near enough guts to stand up to supervillains, I wouldn't be able to beat up criminals. _I'm not good enough._

I hadn't realized at the time that that was the most absurd thought I had thought all day. But I used to it to scoop the thought of being a hero out of my head and instead returned to the thought that I needed to get myself tested. Tomorrow, I decided, I would search the internet for any sign of an Oscorp internship.

But for tonight, I was stuck worrying about my sister. And so even as I got to bed late, I still had trouble falling asleep again.

 _What a great first day of school..._

 **Next chapter coming soon! Hope you enjoyed! Don't worry, Petricia's logic keeping her from becoming a superhero won't be able to stop her for too long. ;)**


	10. I do Something Stupid

**Hey guys! First of all, sorry for the small typo in the last chapter. Second, sorry this chapter is a couple days late. Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Spider-Man, or any characters related to Spider-Man.** **Also I am going to start posting on Tuesdays from now on.** **Means this is a superhero story, just know from now on that there is going to be a bit of violence. And of course, there is plenty of angst in the future of this story as well as some fluff. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It seems that by the time I got to school the next day, literally everyone had heard about the bus incident. People I had never spoken to, which was pretty much everyone in this school, came up to me just to get more juicy details.

But the strangest thing happened after chemistry. I was minding my own business, taking notes like I should have been, when the bell rang and kids stormed out of the room. I tried to make my escape and then-

"Petricia Phillips, Peter Parker, a word, please." I backed up to Dr. Connors's desk and Peter joined us. The teacher's stare bore into me until he finally smiled, pushing forward two papers. Our pre-tests.

"You two are the only ones to have gotten a perfect score on my pre-test in about six years." I heaved a sigh of relief. I had been certain he was sending me to the principal's office for some absurd reason. Peter smiled over at me. "The school board asked me to pick the two highest scores on the test and make them our representatives at the science fair."

My eyes grew wider in disbelief.

"Awesome!" Peter looked like a giddy kindergartner.

"The science fair is in two weeks. You two will need to present a project together on that date, should you choose to accept."

"Of course!" Peter laughed. "Well, I mean, if you're for it, Petricia."

"Y-yeah of course!"

"Oh. I forgot. The judges for the fair will be Norman Osborn himself, and a couple of his top scientists at Oscorp."

My stomach sunk.

 _Oh no_. _We have to impress Normon Osborn!?_

"But, the two winners will get an opportunity for an internship at Oscorp."

My heart skipped a beat.

 _An internship!?_

I'm pretty sure I looked like the giddy little kid now.

"Thank you, Dr. Connors!" I had to restrain myself from squealing.

"Yeah! Thank you!"

Dr. Connors gave us a curt nod then dismissed us.

"Hey, good job," Peter told me as we left the classroom. "I'll be thinking about ideas."

"Me, too."

"And then we can reconvene tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah! Yeah."

"Alright. See ya then!"

"See ya!"

 _I need to win this science fair; I just have to_ _. Two weeks. We can do this. It's just Norman Osborn. No big deal...Okay, big deal. But I'm sure with me being the nerd I am and with Peter's smarts, we can totally-_

"Gahh!"

The girl whom I had just run into, and I, both clamoured to the ground in a heap of books.

 _I should really start paying attention more._

"I'm really sorry!" I started frantically picking up books.

The girl hid her face behind her short black hair, but readjusted her glasses over her green eyes. "I-it's okay. I'm-"

"Why are my books on the dirty floor!?" A high-pitched voice shrieked.

I jolted to my feet, books in my arms. I quickly helped the black-haired girl up as the girl with the high-pitched voice strutted over to us in designer shoes.

I held the books out to her. "Here. I'm really sorry about that. I-"

She swatted the books from my hands. "That's her job! Don't do it for her!"

I stood in disbelief for the second time that day. The small girl rushed to pick all of the books up again, quivering where she stood.

"Is she your slave, or what?" I said caustically.

Sometimes I have too big of a mouth. Sometimes I say more than I should. But I don't regret what I said.

"She's my best friend and is happy to do me a couple favors every now and then!" She flipped her blonde and overly-hair-sprayed curls over her shoulder. I coughed from the smell of her perfume and her green eyes were tinted with bitterness and malice.

"And she can't get help with picking up a couple of your things, which you are making her carry?"

"She offered to."

Something in the way the girl next to her cowered made me think otherwise.

"Sure. You okay?" The girl jumped a bit, surprised at my question. She quickly nodded, her "friend" glaring down at her. "What's your name?"

"H-Hannah." She smiled up at me. She must have been a freshman.

The jerk cleared her throat. "You should really be asking me. I'm Felicity. And next time you get your grimy little hands on my designer books, you're dead."

And then I did something extremely stupid.

I reached out and grabbed one of her books. "You mean like this?" I rubbed my hands over the leather binder. "Oh I see. You don't want all the oils from my hands getting on it and-"

She made a noise close to a growl and yanked the book from me.

"Don't ever talk to me again!"

I let her take a couple steps away, Hannah scurrying after her, before continuing in my stupidity.

"You mean like this!?"

I thought about running away, but the hallway behind me was filling to the brim with kids scrambling to get out of the school as fast as they could. By the time I realized this, her fist was already flying at my face. Of course I managed to dodge the poorly-placed punch. But when several gasps emerged from the crowd, the logical part of my brain finally started working again. If I wanted the whole school to be suspicious of me, then I would have just let her keep missing my face.

 _This is going to hurt_.

Do you know how hard it is to just let someone punch you in the face? It hurts. A lot.

I stumbled back against the lockers. A couple students stared as Felicity grabbed Hannah by the wrist and ran off. She moved surprisingly fast in heels.

I staggered to my feet, a hand over my nose, and hastily stumbled away before I was asked any questions.

I grabbed a ton of paper towels from the bathroom and sat with my back against the bathroom wall, trying to get my nose to stop bleeding.

Even if I had wanted to ride the bus today, which I really didn't, I would have missed it.

If I would have just kept my mouth shut I wouldn't have been sitting on the dirty bathroom floor with a bloody nose and a new enemy.

My phone vibrated, nearly giving me a heart-attack.

 _Rebecca._

I moaned. To be fair, I had kind of forgotten that I was her ride home and that she would definitely be looking for me by now.

I answered. "Hey."

"Where in the world are you!?"

"Well, I'm sort of, well..."

And then Rebecca walked in, ending the call.

"Why are you in here!? We were supposed to meet 20 minutes ago and you're just-" She stopped when she saw the bloody towel I held to my face. I shoved my phone in my pocket. "What happened!?"

"Just...a bloody nose."

Rebecca sighed. "Sorry. I didn't know." She sat down by me. "Could you maybe let me know next time, though?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry."

"If you're going to keep getting bloody noses after school, I might have to result to getting a ride from Emily."

We both laughed. There was a reason Rebecca rode home with me.

I threw the paper towels away and looked in the mirror. I could already see a black eye forming.

 _Great._

"Come on." I attempted to hide the black eye as I rushed out of the bathroom. Rebecca followed. I knew I wouldn't be able to drive with one hand over my cheek the whole time. And Rebecca wasn't dumb. I was postponing the inevitable.

We got in the car, and I revealed my black eye. It took a couple seconds for Rebecca to look over and see it. I just sat there, waiting for her to ask her questions.

"Trish!"

I swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Y-you...You...That's not a bloody nose!" I bit my lip, staring at my steering wheel. "You got punched, didn't you!?"

"It was just some jerk. I shouldn't have said anything. I made a remark about her jerkiness and she kind of punched me."

"Trish!"

"What?"

I looked over at my sister. She gasped.

"That looks bad, Trish."

"Don't worry about it. It only hurt for a second." My sister frowned. "Oh so you actually worry about me now?" I teased. She just huffed. "Look, I've learned my lesson. Don't egg a girl on even if she looks like she wouldn't dare throw a punch in fear of breaking a nail."

Rebecca giggled a bit. "Just stop getting punched in the face, okay?"

"No promises." I chuckled

 **Hope you enjoyed! A bunch happened all in this one chapter. A few more chapters until Petricia gets to actually be a superhero. Hang in there, guys!**


	11. Nerd Mode Activate

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I intend to get back into this fic and I'm going to try and update once every two weeks at the very least! I hope you continue to enjoy it! So here's the next chapter!**

Of course when Peter knocked on our door, my older sister was the one to answer it.

She knocked on the door to my room. "Trish, a cute boy's here to see you!"

I nearly fell off my bed, flustered. Then I remembered who it was and I felt my face grow warm.

"I-I'm coming!"

My sister snickered as she strutted back down the hallway.

I clamoured out of my room and down the stairs to see Peter sitting on the couch, talking to Rebecca.

"Yeah! He is pretty cool," Peter agreed, a warm smile on his face.

"I mean, he has the proportionate strength of a spider! And he swings from webs!"

When Rebecca saw me she stopped ranting. I blushed when Peter looked over at me, too.

"Hey," I blurted.

"Hey." He smiled and stood. Rebecca winked at me and scurried off.

"Thanks for listening to her rant. She _really_ likes Spider-Man."

"It was enjoyable. She was telling me some pretty interesting things, theories about him and things like that."

"Oh good. Well, he saved her life once and ever since...no, make that twice."

Peter glowed with happiness. "I'm a fan, too. We're actually pretty close."

"You know him!?"

"Yeah."

The first thought that entered in my mind was: Rebecca would pester him about this for an eternity if she ever found out. The second thought, a more useful one, was that if I could maybe meet Spider-Man, and he could give me some answers about these freaky abilities.

"H-how well do you know him?"

"Uh, pretty dang well." He smirked.

"Do you think you could get me a meeting with him? I mean, for my sister, of course."

"I can definitely try."

"Thank you so much! I-I kind of just want to surprise my sister. She's wanted to thank him for a long time."

Peter nodded. "I'll let you know."

"Great." I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"So, I have some ideas for our project."

"Oh! Yeah! Let's go downstairs."

Peter followed me to my basement where my parents said would be my place to do pretty much anything to satisfy my curiosity.

"I do all of my sciency stuff down here. Or I will, once I get it all unpacked."

I flipped on the light and the lights slowly flickered on to reveal a long table with several cardboard boxes labelled with, "Fragile," "Glass," and "This side up." They all bore the acronym, "TSS."

"TSS?" Peter chuckled. "What is that? This Side Soft?"

"No." I giggled.

"Please enlighten me, then."

I hesitated, my cheeks growing warm. "Trish's Sciency Stuff."

Peter grinned. "I've been enlightened. Nice acronym."

I threw on an awkward smile. "Thanks." There was a pause to match my smile before I quickly changed the subject.

"So, about the project."

"Yeah."

"So I was thinking that perhaps we could make some sort of robot. This way we show Oscorp that we not can not only think outside the box, but that we can make something with our hands, too."

"That's an awesome idea!" I beamed, immediately going over to one of the boxes I knew contained several random parts that would be perfect for making a robot, and rumaging through it. It took me about a whole minute to get my hand to unstick from one of the pieces. "Any ideas for what we would make it do?"

It took about ten minutes for us to decide, and only about 2.5 seconds for me to switch into complete nerd mode. It was nice to finally have someone get the weird lingo I used and to not ask me to repeat something about five times over. And this robot was going to blow minds and take names at the science fair, I hoped.

By the end of the night, we had drawn a satisfying design. It was nearly midnight when it was done, but it was worth it.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Peter said, smiling warmly.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Oh! And tell your sister to meet Spider-Man at the Museum tomorrow at Seven PM."

I breathed out in relief. "Will do! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." He nodded to me and stepped back outside, heading for home a couple houses down.

My sister made me nearly leap to the ceiling when she came up behind me.

"SOMEONE'S GOT A CRUUUSH! SOMEONE'S GOT A CRUUUSH!"

"Becca! I do _not_!"

"Mhm. _Sure_."

My cheeks turned red, but I stood my ground. "Do _not._ "

"Yes, you _do_."

I just sighed and went to my room, flopping onto my bed.

 _Do I have a crush on Pete_ _r?_


	12. My Sister Almost Goes Insane

**Hi, everyone! Here's the next chapter! Please feel free to review, and constructive criticism is still very welcome! You'll see some familiar faces in this chapter. ;)**

I nearly leaped out of bed when my alarm went off the next day. Those spider-reflexes kept me pretty jumpy, as I was still getting used to them. I think my hand stuck to the bathroom door knob twice while I was getting ready, which is still better than yesterday.

It was while we were eating breakfast that I told my sister the good news about Spider-Man. She nearly spit out a mouthful of cereal.

"WHAT!?"

"Spider-Man is going to meet us at seven at the Spider-Man museum."

"NO WAY!" Rebecca practically leaped out of her chair. She pumped her fist in the air about a hundred times and finally took in a deep breath. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She tugged me into a hug, nearly suffocating me. It felt good, nonetheless.

"You're welcome." A warm smile spread on my features before she finally pulled away. She bounded up the stairs to finish getting ready for the day. Emily glanced at her curiously as she rushed past her, then sauntered into the kitchen with a serious case of bed-head.

"What's up with her?" She pried the box of Pop Tarts from Logan's fingers.

"I set her up to meet Spider-Man."

Emily yawned, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"No wonder she looks like she's gone completely insane."

"Can I come with?" Logan asked.

"Uh….Well….I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because it was supposed to just be Becca, and I'm taking her."

"But I-"

"Sorry, Logan. Maybe another time?" He pouted at his bowl of cereal for a good minute. "Look, I'll make it up to you with something else, okay?"

"Like what? Can I meet Nova?"

"Woah woah woah. Who do you think I am? Their agent?"

Logan snickered. "Okay okay."

"I'll buy you a video game or something."

"Alright."

I put my dish in the sink, after taking a moment to pry my sticky hand from it, and grabbed my backpack.

"Becca, Mom's letting me take the car again! I'm leaving in five!"

"Okay!" She shouted down.

I looked down at my hands for a moment. I was hoping to get some answers today.

"I'm gonna wait in the car!"

I slumped into the driver's seat, sighing. In the silence, it wasn't hard to slip into contemplation. I missed my friends back in Albany. I'd barely talked to them since the move, mostly because I was so focused on figuring out these powers. And now there was this really nice boy, who I thought I might have a crush-

"Present!" Becca slipped into the car.

I started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway. It took a moment of awkward silence before I glanced over and noticed my sister staring at me.

"What?"

"Your face looks a lot better."

 _Emergency. Emergency. Emergency._

"Thanks? I think?"

"I mean your bruise. The black eye."

"Uh…"

"Cause usually it takes a while for the bruising to go away completely and-"

"Well I did put a lot of makeup on."

My sister hesitated. She could usually tell when I was lying, but I was hoping that just this once she wouldn't be able to tell. There was a moment of palpable tension. I held my breath.

"Oh. Alright."

I relaxed a bit and quickly changed the subject. "Are you excited to meet Spider-Man?"

"HECK YEAH!"

I chuckled. It was nice to see her so happy.

I guess you could say that the school day was...interesting.

That blonde jerk I ran into yesterday was still a jerk when I ran into her today. Lunch was already miserable enough as it is; neither of my sisters had the same lunch period as me. While I was solemnly walking towards my lonely spot at a desolate table in the corner of the cafeteria, a designer heel stuck out in front of me.

Before I even saw it, a buzzing went off in my head and I promptly leaped over the foot in my path. Some of the food on my tray went flying, but my hand shot out to catch it all as it landed back on my tray perfectly. The bully and her friend Hannah let out an audible gasp. I gulped and looked around warily at the bustling scene of the cafeteria. No one else saw that, right?

I quickly headed for my lonely table in the corner before Felicity could try anything else. I stared at the wall for a while. Now Felicity would know something is up with me for sure. Hopefully she would just assume I have mad skills and stay off my back. Then again, she could just bother me more about it and-

"Hey."

Peter was suddenly sitting across from me.

"H-hey." My cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"That was pretty awesome, what you did back there."

I gulped. "Wh-what, exactly did I do?"

"You totally showed Felicity. You have awesome reflexes."

"Th-thanks."

 _Emergency. Emergency. Emerge-_

"You wanna sit at my table? I could introduce you to some of my friends."

It took me a good minute to find my voice. "Y-yeah. Yeah! That'd be really cool."

"Awesome. Come on." Peter stood. I grabbed my tray and quickly followed him over to another table where a group of teenagers were laughing over something. Peter cleared his throat. "Guys, this is Petricia. She's going to sit with us."

"Hi." I smiled shyly at all of them.

"That's Luke, Danny, Ava, Harry, and Sam."

They all greeted me almost simultaneously.

"You can just call me Trish."

The girl who's name I now knew to be Ava beckoned me to sit by her. I did so, awkwardly, but I was just glad to not have to eat lunch completely alone.

"So Trish," Sam spoke up, "what grade are you in?"

"Junior."

"Sweet." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. My cheeks were burning.

"Sam, stop flirting with the new girl. You're going to scare her away," Ava chastised.

Sam went to defend himself, but Harry held out his hand to me. I shook his hand and he gave me a toothy grin. "Harry Osborn."

"O-O-Osborn? As in Oscorp?"

Harry just chuckled. He must have gotten that a lot, I realized.

"Yes. Oscorp. In fact, you know that science fair project Peter and you are doing? I'm going to be one of the judges."

This was a bit of a relief to me. At least I now knew one of the judges I would have to please. "That's super cool!"

"Yep."

"Hey, guys." A new person, the redhead I had seen talking to Peter before, sat down by him.

"Hey, MJ."

"I would have been here sooner if not for that dumb test in math. Who gives students a 100 question math test? Like, why is that necessary? Can we not just-Oh. Hi, there." She turned to look at me. "What's your name?"

"Petricia. Call me Trish." We shook hands while Peter took a moment to explain that I was the one he was working on the science project with.

"MJ. Nice to meet you, Trish."

"You, too."

These guys all seemed really nice, and the lunch period was actually very enjoyable. Even though I missed my friends back in Albany, I was just grateful I made some new ones so quickly.

 **Hope you enoyed, as always! Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	13. My Sister Freaks out a lot

"I bet he's sooooo cute. I bet he has so many muscles. Do you think he'll remember me? Do you think he'll sign my arm?"

"Becca."

She blushed from the passenger's seat.

"Sorry. I'll shut up now."

I let out a soft laugh, but it came out more like a nervous one, conveying my emotions nearly perfectly.

"I-It's fine, Becca."

"Thank you so much for this."

I smiled a bit. "Of course, Becca."

 _Thank you for giving me the perfect excuse to figure out what's_ _up with me._

"So Peter knows him?"

"Yep."

"Like...how?"

"I don't know, exactly."

"Are they like, brothers?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe they're cousins, or best friends."

"I don't know, Becca." I chuckled.

She checked one more time in the mirror to make sure her hair and makeup were just right when we pulled into the parking lot.

"You look fine. Let's go."

She nearly leaped out of the car and headed towards the building with a bouncy step. I, on the other hand, walked towards the building warily, as if this meeting would determined my death sentence.

"Psst."

I whipped around to see a red figure poke his head out from behind the building. My heart skipped a beat.

 _Spider-Man_

Without thinking, I grabbed my sister's arm, possibly holding onto it a little tighter than intended, and yanked her closer to the figure.

"Hey! What are you-SPID-mnm"

I quickly fixed my hand over her mouth.

"Do you want the whole world to know!?"

She mumbled something from underneath my hand. I pulled it away and she repeated herself.

"Could you at least let up on my arm a bit?"

"Sorry."

I swiftly let go, having forgotten my own strength. She rubbed her wrist a bit as we headed for the small area behind the building. I placed my sister in front of me as we rounded the corner. I could tell she had to fight back the urge to squeal by the way she bit down on her lip.

"Hey." Spider-Man was upside own, hanging by one of his web shooters.

"H-hey," my sister barely managed to speak.

Spider-Man laughed softly and dropped down from his webbing. He held his hand out to Rebecca.

"Rebecca. Right?" She nodded, then quickly took his hand to shake it. "I remember you."

I had never seen my sister so shocked and so happy at the same time. "Y-you do?"

He nodded. "Even I was a little _shaken up_ after that earthquake."

My sister laughed. She was finally starting to relax a bit. I snorted, immediately drawing attention to myself.

 _Oops_.

"You must be Petricia."

"Y-yeah." I cleared my throat. "Yeah"

He shook my hand as well.

 _There's something familiar about you.._

"So, is there anything I can do for you guys?"

"Could you sign my arm!?"

He chuckled. "Sure. But maybe you want me to sign a paper or something? So it doesn't wash off?"

She nodded vigorously. "Oh. Yeah yeah yeah." She searched her pockets and found nothing. "Um..."

 _This is my chance._

"There's some in my backpack. It's in the car." I tossed her the keys.

"Okay!" She bolted back around the side of the building.

I hesitated for a moment, clearing my throat again in the awkward silence. But before I could say anything he spoke first.

"You're in a bit of a _sticky_ situation, aren't you?"

 _WHAT DID HE JUST...?_

"H-how did you...?"

He cleared his throat. "If I tell you, you gotta keep it a secret."

"R-right." I nodded, staring at him with wide eyes.

He was suddenly taking his mask off.

 _What is he doing!?_

I nearly passed out when all of a sudden I realized how Peter knew Spider-Man.

"Peter!?"

"Woah woah. Keeping it on the downlow, remember?"

"S-sorry." My cheeks flushed red.

He chuckled. "It's quite alright. No one's around.." He slipped his mask back on. "Though Becca might be back any second."

I nodded, glancing back at the corner of the building as if to make sure hadn't come back yet.

"So how did you know?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Easy. I went through the same thing, didn't I?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just to me. Besides, I saw how you helped me with the schoolbus."

"Oh." I sighed. "Well...You can help me, right?" I didn't realize I had been playing with my fingers until just now.

He nodded. "Yeah. I can help."

"Thank you thank you thank you."

"I have the paper!" My sister was running back towards us, waving a paper in the air and brandishing a pen in the other.

"We'll continue this discussion before the science fair tomorrow," he whispered.

My sister returned to us out of breath. She handed Spider-Man the paper and pen.

"Here, I'll just use the wall-"

"You can use my back!" My sister turned around and bent a bit so he could use her back to sign the paper.

 **To** **Becca**

 **Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man ;)**

"Well, I better get going. If you need anything else, just ask Peter."

He just dug his own grave. Now Becca would never leave him alone.

"We won't bother you too much, right, Becca?" I elbowed her lightly.

"R-Right." She beamed at him.

"See you around!"

And with that, Spider-Man swung away.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"


	14. AN

**Hey everyone! I'm super sorry for not writing for such a long time! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm back at it again! I do plan on updating regularly! I'll have another chapter posted by tonight! For the rest of the Summer, I'll be updating about once a week. I'll try to. have a new chapter every Tuesday until school starts. Once school starts it will probably be more like twice a month or once every two weeks. We'll see how it goes and I'll try to update quickly with quality work! Reviews are always welcome and please enjoy the story from here on out! Thanks for the patience! :)**


	15. I Get Relentlessly Teased

**AN: Thank you so much for the patience! Next chapter will be posted by next Tuesday! Reviews are welcome and please enjoy!**

"Trish! Peter's here again!"

"Oooh." Becca, who had placed herself in the chair by my bedroom window, wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"What!?"

"No smooching in the basement!"

"We do not smooch in the basement!" I huffed, cheeks burning.

Becca just giggled at me, so I quickly brushed some of the hair out of my face and booked it down the stairs. Emily was making small talk with Peter when I hurried into the room.

"So you're a senior, too?"

"Yeah."

"Your name is Emily, right?"

"Yep."

"Nice to officially meet you, Emily."

"You, too."

Was my sister actually smiling? Weird.

"Hey, Peter."

 _Stay calm, it's not like he's Spider-Man and he's about to finally tell you everything about what the heck is going on with these freaky abilities._

"Hey, Trish." He nodded to Emily, then followed me back into the basement.

"So, uh…"

"You want answers. That's what I'm here for tonight. We can work on the science fair project next time."

I let out a relieved breath. "Yes. Thank you."

"So, when did you get powers?"

"The Spider-Man museum, the first day we got here."

"Wow."

"Yeah " I rubbed the back of my neck.

"So you have sticky hands and feet, crazy strength, reflexes, Spider-Sense?"

"Yep. All of the above…"

"Sweet. I can help you control them."

"Really!?"

"Yep."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

He closed his eyes, letting out a soft laugh.

"Let's start with the sticky hands, shall we?"

"So?"

"So?"

"So, did you kiss him!?"

"What!? No!"

 _That is so far off from what we were doing._

Becca was rolling on the floor in laughter. She really thought she was hilarious. I stood with my hands on my hips, staring at her indignantly. When she finally fell still, she asked, "You have a major crush on him, don't you?"

"You want the truth?" I stared down at her.

"Oh yeah."

"I don't know."

"What!? Lies!"

"It's the truth."

"Mhm." She raised an eyebrow at me, but I simply stepped over her and grabbed the book that was at my desk. I flopped onto my bed and quickly buried my nose in it's pages.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be reading now."

"Yeah. Me too. My comic book."

"Have fun."

"I will."

When she didn't move, I peered over my book at her, pushing my glasses up on my nose. "What?"

"Nothing." She got up, giggling.

"What?"

"I'll get the truth out of you eventually."

"You already did."

"Sure." She winked at me and retreated into her own room. I just sighed and continued reading, though it was harder to focus.

 _He's smart and nice and cute, sure...But do I like him? I don't know, yet._

Why are teenage emotions so hard to figure out?


	16. We Maybe Impress a Guy

"You think Mr. Osborn will like it?"

"Let's hope so."

"I really want this internship."

"Me too. It would be the _coolest_."

"And I was kinda wanting to do more tests on myself."

"Cause of the bite?"

"Yeah. It won't kill me, right?"

Peter laughed, leaning against the display table. "I mean, I'm still alive."

"But it could affect me differently."

He shrugged. "Guess so. So that's why you want this internship?"

"Partially, yes."

"But you're also a nerd, too."

"Yes. A total nerd. I won't deny it."

"Cool."

There was a pause in which I began to think deeply about our project. We had built it ourselves and showed a scientific understand of reactions and precise measurements. Maybe we had a shot after-

"And this is Peter Parker and Petricia Phillips, my brightest students."

I felt my cheeks burn and immediately sat up straight, plastering a smile on my face. Dr. Connors stood in front of us, Norman Osborn and two other very important-looking men in suits at his side.

"Hello, Sir." Peter held a hand out for Mr. Osborn to shake.

"Peter." Norman's lifeless features suddenly lit up.

 _Harry's dad. Right._

Peter and Harry were best friends.

"And you are Petricia?" He held out a hand for me to shake as well, staring me down with a piercing, searching gaze. It felt like I was under a microscope for the first time in a couple weeks.

I nodded. "That's me."

He turned to our project on the table. "And what have we here? Another volcano?"

"No. Well yes, but no."

He raised an eyebrow. Peter stepped behind the table.

"This is a self-eruption volcano. It automatically measures how much of each reactant it needs to make an eruption of a specific magnitude. Then it cleans itself up."

Mr. Osborn gave him a skeptical glance, but nodded, eyeing the small machine. "Proceed."

Peter pressed the button overdramatically and glanced over at me before the machine began to do it's work. Norman watched carefully, an eyebrow slowly raising. The other suited men began to take notes. After the self-erupting volcano had done its job, Norman slowly sat back and whispered something to the other men, then our teacher. He finally stood to face us again, cleaning his throat.

"We'll be announcing the winner shortly." He nodded to both of us and directed the group of judges away from our table. I sighed. I could breathe again.

"Do you think that went well?" I asked Peter. If anyone could know if Mr. Osborn was impressed, it was Peter.

"I hope so. He didn't say anything negative about it, at least."

"Yeah. I guess that's good, then."

"And now we wait." Peter moaned. I joined him.

It wasn't too long before a loud voice filled the giant cafeteria. Norman Osborn.

"I would like to congratulate each one of you on making it to this special event. It is now my pleasure to announce who I would like to give internships to, the winners of tonight's fair."


	17. This Really Happens

**Sorry this is a day late! I don't own anything Marvel. Please enjoy!**

Peter and I looked over at each other with nervous energy.

"And the winners of this year's fair are…"

A tense silence fell over the crowd of high school students and judges.

"Mrs. Phillips and Mr. Parker."

My heartbeat sped up exponentially. "We did it!"

"Heck yes!" To my surprise Peter pulled me into a tight hug. I melted into his embrace, smiling brightly.

 _I get to intern at Oscorp._

Peter finally pulled away when Mr. Osborn beckoned for us to join him on the platform. Students clapped us on the back, saying things like, "Congrats!" and, "Way to go!"

Peter hopped onto the platform, smiling like a giddy school boy, then he helped me up next to him. Mr. Osborn shook hands with each of us, handing Peter an official-looking certificate with gold trim and fancy handwriting.

"Thank you, Mr. Osborn." I could barely talk, so it was a wonder the words came out at all. It was all so surreal, like a dream. Oh no. This wasn't a dream, was it? "Peter, pinch me."

"What?"

"Pinch me so I know this isn't just a dream."

"Okay." He shrugged and softly pinched my arm, chuckling softly.

"Thanks. This is definitely happening. Wow. How...? Wow…"

Peter smiled at me. "How? Cause you're smart."

"And cause you're smart."

"Okay. We're both smart."

He hugged me one more time. Tears were starting to come to my eyes.

This was really happening.

A buzzing went off in my head.

 _Oh no. This is really happening._

Peter looked around warily.

"What do you think-"

I didn't have time to finish my question. Peter and I both threw ourselves to the ground as glass came showering down on us. Screams rang throughout the room as a woman, short in stature, rode in on a motorcycle. She wore a lime green suit with a mask that hid all of her features but her green eyes.

When she spoke, it almost sounded robotic. She probably used a voice modulator, I guessed later on.

"Everyone will do as I say unless they want to do this the hard way. And I would rather not take that route." She stood from her motorbike and strutted to the microphone Mr. Osborn had been speaking into. Norman didn't budge from his spot. "Excuse me." She sent him a piercing glare almost worse than his own. He still didn't move.

Meanwhile, Peter had gotten to his feet and helped me to my own.

The lady in the green suit grabbed Norman's wrist. He screamed in agony.

 _What is she doing to him?_

She shoved him away and he staggered back, clutching his wrist to him. She had left a burn on his arm. I glanced over at Peter, expecting him to sneak off and become Spider-Man. This was a villain. Spider-Man could handle her, right?

"Cover for me?" He whispered.

Cover for him. How was I supposed to cover for him!? I had to do something fast, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I charged to the front of the platform and kicked the mic stand over.

 _Great plan, Trish._

But it did work as a distraction, despite the stupidity of it in my mind. In my peripheral vision, I saw Peter stealthily hop behind the platform.

"How dare you!?" The new villain scoffed.

 _I didn't think this all the way through._

"Uh...how? Like this." I kicked at the air.

She was giving me the death stare now. I tried as best I could to prepare myself to get beat up, or else book it. In other words, I gulped.


	18. I Panic Just a Little

**Sorry this is a bit late again! This last couple weeks have been hectic! Thank you for the patience! I don't own anything Marvel. Please enjoy!**

Luckily, before I had time to get pummeled, another voice spoke up.

"Hey! Mind if I drop in?"

Spider-Man hung from a web above us, flipping onto the platform next to me. He nodded at me, then put his hands on his hips.

"What seems to be the issue here, uh…?"

"My name is Burn Notice."

"Burn Notice? You sure you like that name? Cause I'm sure I could find you a better one-"

She growled at him. "Okay. Okay. Stick with the name. It...suits you. So, Burn Notice, what seems to be the problem?"

"I want Norman to hand over the classified files he's been keeping hidden from the public."

"There are no such files!" Mr. Osborn shouted from behind them. "All of my researchers have nothing to hide!"

"Tell them or die!" The villain strutted back over to him.

"Hold up! Can't we talk this out?" Spider-Man suggested, the rise in pitch of his voice indicating his nervousness.

"I want those files!"

"Why would you want sciency files?" Spider-Man asked, hopping in between her and Norman.

"That is none of your business!"

"Well crime fighting kinda _is_ my-"

That's when she shoved him off the platform. I gasped, panicking for a split-second as he rolled.

 _He's gotta be okay, right? He_ is _Spider-Man._

He hopped back up onto the small stage, brushing off his shoulders like it was nothing.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way, then. With my secret weapons known as my fists of fury!"

He swung a right cross, but the woman dodged him easily. His second attempt knocked her back a bit. She was starting to look almost as scared as I felt.

Before Spider-Man could land another hit on her, she leaped onto her motorcycle.

"I will have those files, Norman!" She shrieked before tearing out of the building, back through the hole in the glass wall.

 _Well she didn't stick around for long._

Spider-Man immediately swung after her. I was frozen in place for a moment before running to the jagged hole, along with some other bystanders who couldn't help but let their curiosity get the better of them. But when I peered out onto the street, the woman was gone.

And so was Peter.


	19. Update

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait! School has been crazy so I appreciate your patience! Next chapter will be out by Saturday night and from then I'll try my best to get a chapter out every other Saturday night. Thanks again for the patience! I hope it will be worth the wait!


End file.
